Written in the stars
by J-star Black
Summary: One-shot! The battle at Hogwarts is ongoing. Everyone thinks that Harry Potter is dead and Firenze is fighting with the others. Suddenly he stops, and thinks back to the night when he for the first time met Harry Potter, and all the pain he knew the human boy would experience...


_Hi everyone! So this is a one-shot about Firenze and Harry. I hope that everyone will like it!_

* * *

"Avada Kedavra"

"Stupify"

"Crucio"

"Reducto"

People shouted the spells, everywhere around him fell humans, elves and centaurs. Those centaurs, who he had seen as brothers, and sisters, who he had been grown up with and those he had seen grow up.

He looked up to the sky, to the stars. The only thing he saw was darkness, darkness and more darkness. Something was moving up there; dementors. His blue eyes looked sadly around the place. Human foal that fought for their lives, evil creatures that fought for honor and power.

The night, which was lit by the burning castle, the castle which had been his home for three years. Where he had heard a boy proclaim "Dumbledore's Army". Where he had seen their only hopes dead body been tortured by the darkness personified.

His genus didn't have a choice, as for the elves, they were doomed to fight. With half of the humans, they would fight until the end. He, Firenze, would fight, for a boy he had met many years ago. The boy who was the reason that they dared to fight. He remembered the night when they had met.

The stars lit up the darkness, that night many years ago. Such a long time ago, a night so different from this. There weren't any dementors in the sky, no evil creatures, no combating students. But still that night had been like this one. The darkness portrayed had been in these forests, students had been walking in these forests and Mars had as this night shone brightly.

_He saw the creature, bending over an innocent victim. Saw how the shape rushed towards a student, who was present. He was forced to take action. The boy closed his eyes and didn't look up until the creature was far away. _

_"Are you all right?" he asked. _

_"Yes, I'm all right- thank you- what was that?" He hadn't answered. How could he explain that the darkness once again was in these forests? How he, like his genus, knew that the world was heading against a war. Then he saw the boy and everything got worse. _

_"You are the Potter boy", he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time- especially for you." He thought about the future and the danger in the forest. _

_"Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze." He said at the same time as he let the boy crawl up on his back. Hoofs were heard among the trees and Ronan and Bane appeared. _

_"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back. Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" It sounded like he carried anyone on his back. _

_"Do you realize who this is?" Firenze shouted. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."_

_"What have you been telling them?" Bane growled. "Remember Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" Ronan pawed the ground nervously. _

_"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best", he said with his gloomy voice. Bane started to shout again. Finally Firenze had enough and roared_

_"Do you not see that unicorn? Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."_

_Then he disappeared away with the boy clinging to his back. A boy who was totally unaware of what had happened and what would happen. But he knew. It was a sign, a dispute with a brother. Which would later result banishment. All of this would happen because of something that was written in the stars. _

_Harry Potter asked questions, which he reluctantly answered. People said money was the root of all evil in the world, but actually it was power. _

_Suddenly sounds were heard, the boy winced, but he heard that it was a human. A girl with flyaway hair ran towards them. Behind her was Hagrid. Firenze knew that the hour had come to leave the boy. Now he was among the others and safe. _

_"This is where I leave you", he mumbled. "You are safe now." With these words the Potter boy slid down from his back. _

_"Good luck, Harry Potter", said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."_

_The last thing he saw was the boy's uncomprehending emerald eyes. That second had pained him. He knew what awaited the boy. All pain, doubts, so many he would loose, so much Harry Potter would suffer. All because it was written in the stars a million miles away. A message to the main..._

Firenze would stay the same; everyone would be the same, but not Harry Potter, because it was written in the stars a million miles away.

* * *

_The end. Please leave a review!:)_


End file.
